Artemis Fowl: The Ghost and the Fairy
by Aurora Borealis 97
Summary: You all know about Holly's capture at the hands of Artemis Fowl the Second, right? What if Dani joined her in captivity? Prepare for utmost havoc. R&R please! -Temporary Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh. I got writer's block in all of my other stories. So I decided to make another story. Dani-centric this time, since there really are NOT enough of those. Plus it's Artemis Fowl, and those... are minimal. There are only four and none have been updated any recent time at all. So now I'm making one. Yay! Yes, this time my stories may suffer a little, but hey. Writer's block is more to blame than this story. Also, it is all in Dani's POV, so it will move along faster than the book.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Dani Phantom, or Artemis Fowl.

* * *

Chapter One

Summer in Ho Chi Minh City. Sweltering when you _weren't _used to a steady seventy-eight degree body temperature. Dani was traveling again, and at the moment she was sweating a lot. In the time since Danny stabilized her, she had gained ice powers. She had no Ghostly Wail, but instead, she could do the equivalent of that in ice form. Like an Icy Wail instead. It froze everything it touched, and then half the time shattered it. She cooled the air around her and relaxed slightly. Too warm, and she got majorly dehydrated. And for her, too warm was about eighty degrees. Not good.

She caught sight of a tall man beside a boy. She took no notice of them, though. Little did she know how significant they would be later on.

A few hours floating around exercising her ice powers to keep herself cool, and that was all it took for her to decide that this place was not for a ghost. Especially a ghost that had ice powers, and therefore a low body temperature, even for a ghost. Sweating profusely, she flew off, deciding on Ireland as her next destination. It would be fine there. Ireland wasn't likely to boil her ectoplasm. Or blood, once she was in human form again.

Dani was not a usual ghost. Or a usual human. Or even a usual halfa. She was half ghost, half human - a halfa - and not only that, but she was a clone. She still felt like her own person, but she was painfully aware of the fact. Not to mention, some ghosts liked to take a break from fighting Danny and tracked her down instead. Why they bothered, she didn't know. She did know that Walker had decided that she had broken a couple of his stupid rules. She didn't even remember what they were now.

Once in Ireland, she just wandered around for a while, seeing sights and just enjoying the area. She did settle down a little, if only to eat. She was doing odd jobs for random people so that she wouldn't have to steal to eat. She loathed the times she had to. A few months later, she was relaxing under a tree, in ghost form. She should be safe here - she had seen two fields, a stile, and a bog on the way here overland. She was hardly likely to be found.

She was startled as someone short landed and hung up a set of high-tech equipment in front of her. The short humanoid had not noticed her, and she became invisible, but stayed there. She was curious. She just hoped curiosity wouldn't hurt in this case.

The humanoid took off her helmet and massaged the pointed tips of her ears. Pointed? Apparently her first impression was right - humanoid, yes. Human, no. At least it wasn't a ghost. Her ghost sense would have gone off.

The figure bent down. Even in the dark Dani could see, as she had night vision. One of the good things about being part ghost. The figure brushed away some dried leaves and picked up and acorn. Right after she bent, Dani's vision swam as she felt a piercing pain in her arm. She looked down and saw a dart stuck there. She lost invisibility. Dropping to her hands and knees (when had she stood up?), she felt herself sinking into unconsciousness. The humanoid was looking at her, as were two figures that had just appeared from seemingly nowhere. She was panting for breath, struggling to stay awake, to stay in ghost form, but her attempts were futile. She blacked out as two rings appeared around her waist, moving up and down and changing her back into human form.

**Yeah, I do realize I skipped a lot. Most of that was stuff that I didn't need Dani to know, so I just skipped it. Plus there was no reasonable excuse for her to know. Anyway, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, forget what I said about sticking to Dani's POV. Sometimes, it'll be general POV back wherever Commander Root is, simply because those moments often contain alterable information. Same goes for the occasional POV of Artemis. But mostly Dani's area, with mixed thoughts of Dani and whoever is with her, usually Holly. Enjoy the chapter! ENJOY IT! Also, this story may end up really short, since I'm really skipping a lot of stuff from the book. It's mostly stuff that takes place in Haven and Artemis's HQ thing. Don't kill me. One last thing. I decided that the Far Frozen has a special language for ghosts with ice powers. I will refer to it as Dani's native language, even though English technically takes that position.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom, or Artemis Fowl.

* * *

Chapter Two

Captured

Back in Haven, Root pounded the keyboard. "What do they mean, invisible? With no cam-foil? How else could something possibly be invisible, besides shielding, which is a FAIRY talent?" he demanded of no one in particular.

Just then, gasps sounded. "What is she?" sounded over the speakers.

"She just... changed." said Holly stunned. But then, she turned to confront the shooters. Back and forth, statements - and threats - were exchanged, before Holly fell silent and Foaly turned off the speakers.

"Holly is missing in action. With an unidentified species."

Dani groaned as she opened her eyes. Speaking in the language of the Far Frozen (which she, by now, preferred to English, though she spoke both just as well) "Ugh... feels like I got hit by the Behemoth..."

She sat up slowly, taking in her surrounding, trying to ignore the pounding headache. "Ugh. Thank Clockwork for hyper healing." she moaned, holding her head. "I guess... hyper healing must flush out whatever was in that dart too. Sedative, maybe?"

The humanoid creature from before was beside her. Her head was clearing as the headache faded. Just then, the humanoid stirred. Then she (it looked female) mumbled something incomprehensible. Dani looked over, the headache completely gone by now, the sedative completely flushed from her system by her ghostly healing abilities. But she figured that the figure beside her would definitely have a headache. Dani paced, leaving the humanoid to her own devices, muttering to herself in her native tongue.

She was shocked out of her thoughts when the mysterious humanoid spoke. In the language of the Far Frozen.

"Ugh. Well, we're both awake now. I have a question, though. What are you?" she asked.

"I'm a halfa. That's probably distinctly unhelpful, but I will only tell you if you tell me two things. Then, maybe we can get out of here. I would be able to do it myself, but... where in Clockwork's name did they get ghostproof handcuffs?" she demanded of no one, glaring at the glowing green cuffs around her wrists. "Anyways, I have two questions. If you answer them, I will tell you what a halfa is, though you may not believe me. First question, if you don't mind my asking, what are you?"

Holly decided to answer. She needed to know why she had ghostproof cuffs, and what a halfa is. "I'm an elf. The other question? I want to know what a halfa is and how likely it makes escape."

"Oh, very possible, if it weren't for these stupid cuffs. Anyway, the other thing. Where on earth did you learn my native tongue?"

"One of the gifts of being magic is the gift of tongues. I know all languages. I cannot, however, always tell where it's from. So, tell _me _two things: What is a halfa, and where is that language from?"

Dani nodded. "Fair enough. Easy, more believable question first. The language is the language of the Far Frozen, a region of the Ghost Zone where some of my powers originate from. Less believable now. A halfa is what you would probably consider both a scientific and logical impossibility. A halfa... is half human, half ghost." she said the last bit very quickly.

They stared at each other. In unison, they said, "Prove it." Then they stared, both being completely unable to prove it at the moment.

Dani rubbed the back of her neck. Apparently she had gotten Danny's nervous tic. "Um... I can't actually prove it right now. The cuffs keep me from doing it." she said, unsure why she trusted the alleged 'elf', but doing so anyway. That did not mean she would believe anything she said. She blushed in embarrassment and glared daggers at the cuffs.

Holly shifted uncomfortably. "Ah... I can't actually prove it either... there's a limit on magic, and I ran out about a week ago. Or at least any usable amount.

They stared at each other again. Holly was thinking, _What in Frond's name is going on? _Dani was thinking something similar. _What the Pariah's Keep is happening to us? _They just looked at each other in silence. Simultaneously, they nodded, accepting what the other said without necessarily believing it.

They both sat back down, each figuring out what to do.

Dani looked at the cuffs again. Stupid green, glowing, ectoproof cuffs. _Maybe..._ she focused and tried to conjure an ectoblast in one hand. The cuffs delivered a shock and she yelped. Momentarily brought from her thoughts, Holly looked at her, but she just nodded at her. Both looked down again. _Or maybe this will work instead..._ she focused again and pulled at the cuffs, wondering if they also shocked her when she used he ghost strength. Apparently, they did detect that somehow, and they shocked her again. She gritted her teeth. How was she supposed to get out of this when she couldn't even escape her stupid hand cuffs?

Meanwhile, Holly had quickly come up with her own plan. Ram her cott into the ground to try to dig up some dirt to bury an acorn in. Apparently, she had dropped it, and it was now stuck in her boot. She was doing that now, with Dani looking at her strangely. Just as Dani had done when she had yelped and Holly had looked at her, she nodded. Dani looked back down and resumed her efforts to break her cuffs.

Suddenly, Dani sat up. What was that? She had never heard anything like it... then the sound stopped and she shrugged. Must be her hearing acting up again, picking up unimportant sounds. Apparently her senses weren't shorted out.

After a while, Dani gave up, exhausted from exerting her human strength to it's limits. She sat back a little to rest. She wished she could still use her ghost strength - she knew she could break her cuffs with that. Then, she fell asleep.

She woke up a while later. She wasn't sure how long, but some time. Holly was still ramming the cott. Dani wasn't sure what she was doing, but maybe she had a reason.

Just then, a human girl stepped in. Dani didn't notice she was using her native language when she asked,

"Who are you?"

The girl looked alarmed. "Artemis said the fairy's friend spoke English too, though."

Dani blushed. "I do." she said in English. "No one said that was my favorite language."

Holly told her, in the language of the ice so the girl wouldn't understand, "That's Juliet. She is Butler's little sister. Butler is the big man, and seems to be a sort of bodyguard for Artemis, who's pretty much the leader of this group. Juliet says he's a genius, which he full well might be. He knows that I'm a fairy and suspects that you are a ghost of some sort." Dani nodded in understanding and turned back to Juliet, switching back to English, to Juliet's relief.

"So... what do you want?" she asked. Juliet gave an evil-looking grin.

"Just wanted to pop in before Butler got here." she answered. "He has some... special flowers for the ghost."

Dani cocked her head. "Flowers?" she searched her memory for a moment, but she couldn't think of anything in the five seconds she gave herself. "I have a name, by the way. Call me Dani."

Juliet said, "OK, then, Dani."

Holly looked up quickly. "Don't you feed your prisoners around here?"

Juliet gritted her teeth. "Fine. What do you want, then?" She wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"Got any dolphin?" Holly said sarcastically.

Juliet shuddered. "No, I don't, you monster!"

"Fruit then. Or vegetables. Washed, I don't want any of your mud man poisons in my system."

"Okay then. Bye." she said after Dani shook her head. She didn't want anything, she wasn't hungry. The thought of the flowers worried her.

Unconcerned, Holly resumed her be banging.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, people. Mesa have nothing to say. But, I set up a Fictionpress account! Which I am mostly ignoring in favor of fanfiction. Oh, well. I thought of something in the middle of the story so I put it up here - I figured that Dani would be far more trusting than Danny. This is partially because she has far less experience keeping secrets, partially because she's in a desperate situation, and partially because she just seems like she would be. One last thing. Dani is technically twelve in the show, but I don't care, because she really looks younger than twelve, simply because twelve year olds are not that much shorter than fourteen year olds. She is seven when I write her, OK? Good. On with it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Dani Phantom, or Artemis Fowl.

* * *

Chapter Three

Blood Blossoms and Escape

The door opened. Looking to see what was happening now, Dani opened her mouth and screamed. Butler had arrived with the flowers, and her suspicion was correct. He was holding a bunch of red roses with purple stems.

Holly shot up at the scream and followed Dani's gaze. "What's wrong, Dani?" she asked.

"B-b-b-BLOOD BLOSSOMS!" she screamed, eyes fixed on the flowers.

"So, the flowers." Holly clarified. "What's wrong with them?"

Butler, saying nothing, lay the blossoms at the threshold, then around the perimeter of the room.

"Trapped!" cried Dani. "I'm trapped in a room full of blood blossoms!" She was obviously panicked.

As he left, still saying nothing, Butler tossed the last bloom into the middle of the room, near Dani, who shrieked in pain and hopped away. "Ow!"

Dani sneezed. She was starting to get dizzy. Too many blossoms, too close by. She closed her eyes and clutched her head for a moment. Then she opened them again and looked around frantically. Slipping from English to her native tongue, she muttered, "Too many, too close." She searched for the place farthest away from any blossoms. Finding it, she crawled over, having fallen to her knees, and curled up in pain. How many were in this room? Were they trying to kill her the rest of the way?

"Dani? Dani, what's wrong?" asked Holly, still unsure of the problem.

"The blossoms." murmured Dani. "Blood blossoms. They are... Ghost repellents. I can't get near them without experiencing a sort of shock, and just being in the same room..." she trailed off, shook her head, and shuddered.

In response to the threat, her body automatically began generating more cold to combat whatever the threat was. The floor around her in a three inch radius away from her body iced over. She shivered. A little more iced. Another inch. Having an idea, she focused the cold in the direction of the nearest patch of blossoms. Ice formed along the floor in that direction, finally reaching the blossoms and freezing them into ice. She relaxed slightly. Realizing that there was still some ice on the floor she tried to melt it, but the ghostproof cuffs zapped her and she yelped from the shock.

"So I've got ice, but nothing to melt the ice with." Dani commented, her voice lighter than she felt.

"What do you mean? Ice melts on it's own." Holly pointed out, wondering how Dani could have forgotten.

Dani shook her head. "No. Not ghost's ice. Only ectoplasm melts ghost ice. Well, except Klemper's, but he doesn't count."

Holly cocked her head. She was learning more and more. About ghosts. Like that they existed. And that they are the only ones who could melt their own ice. Come to think of it, when had she started believing Dani? She wasn't sure. She just knew she did.

"Are there any OTHER crazy anti-ghost things?"

Dani considered the question. "Most of Danny's parents inventions, blood blossoms, Ectoranium, and some others, but those are the common ones."

Holly facepalmed.

"On the bright side, aside from the cuffs and the blossoms, they are really hard to get a hold of. Danny's parents live in America, and Ectoranium... Um, I don't actually know if they could get a hold of that. But if they do, I can't touch it."

"What does it do?"

"What every OTHER anti-ghost thing does. It zaps me. Ghosts get real used to getting zapped, since it happens a lot. There are even some ghosts that can zap other ghosts."

"Of course." said Holly sarcastically.

The door opened again. Butler stood in the doorway with more blossoms. Dani shrieked and backed away.

Butler advanced. "Master Artemis says that you need to be subdued. Painfully."

He put the blossoms on the ground and left them there. Stepping over them and reaching Dani, he plucked her from the ground and then dragged her above the blossoms, laying her on the other side. She screeched in pain. She writhed, thrashing back and forth. She screamed all the while. She curled in on herself then flew back flat with a wave of ice surging from her body. She spasmed as she touched a blossom, and then the cold her body was emitting froze it. Another wave surged out of her core. Holly shivered. Dani focused as much as she could, and the next wave was focused on the Blossom patch she had been dragged over, freezing them. She fell limp, panting.

They were still for a few minutes.

Then, Dani stirred, opening her eyes. She clutched her head. "Ow-w." she groaned. "I hate blood blossoms."

"Obviously." said Holly, shocked. Wow, guess that was a good enough reason to believe her. The blossoms weren't affecting her in any way, but Dani looked ill. Said alleged half-ghost crawled back to where she was a minute ago and drew her knees up to her chin, breathing heavily and hugging them. Dani closed her eyes but remained awake.

Her eyes flew open and her senses on high alert when she suddenly heard some loud cries. The loudest was, "The safe room!" she looked to where they were coming from out of instinct. Holly looked at her curiously. Apparently, she didn't hear anything. A few minutes later, Dani jumped as a loud, almost explosive sound boomed. Well, it seemed loud to her, but it seemed Holly still couldn't hear it. She was bed banging again. Settling down, Dani went back to focusing enough to use her ice powers, which was difficult. The cuffs may not zap in response to her use of ice, but it did restrain them, reducing their strength by a lot.

Finally doing it, she formed ice around the cuffs. She flexed her arms and broke them with a loud snap. Holly jumped and looked at her, pausing in her bed banging.

Dani cheered. "Yeah! I can use ghost powers again! Going ghost!" She went ghost and flew up into the air, doing a loop-the-loop in her glee. Then she spotted Holly staring at her. She swooped down. "So why were you banging your cott, anyway?" she asked.

Holly answered, "I need to renew my magic. To do that, I need to bury an acorn. To do that, I obviously need dirt. I was trying to break through the cement - I'm almost through it now."

Dani smiled. "I can help with that." Deciding on a slightly more subtle action, she knelt next to where Holly had been banging and drew a fist back.

Holly stared at her. Again. "You can't possibly think that you could..." she didn't finish as Dani punched the ground and finished the split, revealing dirt.

Dani looked up, smiling slightly. "Ghost strength, Holly. All kinds of things come with ghost powers. You should see my ghost fights, that's when I really let fly. Figuratively and literally." She grinned, thinking of her tussles with the Box Ghost.

Holly just looked at her, than got to her feet, dug the acorn out of her boot, and smiled as she buried it. She felt the power rush back to her after a few seconds, and sparks danced around her cuts, sealing them.

Dani, who had been flying around a little more, destroying the blood blossoms, while she waited, swooped back down, hovering a few inches off the ground.

"Magic?" she whispered in wonder.

"Magic." confirmed Holly, smiling in elation.

"Can you turn invisible?" asked Dani randomly.

"Sort of." replied Holly. "It's called shielding. I vibrate out of the visual spectrum. Why?"

"I hear footsteps." replied Dani. Holly nodded, trusting her on this.

"Okay. I'll do it, then. I can also do a kind of hypnosis thing, which I think I will." she said.

She began to shield. Dani looked at her.

"Well?" she asked. "Are you going to do it?"

Holly started. She looked down at herself. She was shielded. "I am doing it, Dani."

"But I can see you."

Holly thought for a second. "Do ghosts... have enhanced senses?"

Dani nodded.

"Then that's why." she said. _I'll have to tell Commander Root and Foaly to add ghosts to the list of creatures that can see right through a shield. _she thought, not saying it aloud.

Then the door swung open and Juliet came in, already talking.

"I'm coming in now, fairy girl, ghost girl, so if you're doing anything embarrassing, stop it." she said. "And no, I don't have your fruit, or vegetables. Artemis in-sis-ted that I come check on you." She stopped talking, having noticed the distinct lack of inhabitants of any species in the room.

She tentatively stepped into the room. She decided, it must be the glasses. How are you supposed to see anything in mirrored sunglasses? Underground, no less. Glancing guiltily at the moniter, she whipped her sunglasses off. In that instant, a flash of light was seen, and Dani was there, looking bored. An instant later, a figure materialized in front of her.

"Oh, you two. How did you -"

The fairy interrupted. "Why don't you take those glasses off, Juliet? They really don't suit you."

Juliet replied. "Sure. Ancient sunglasses off. Cool voice, by the way. Do re mi and so on."

"Now. A simple question."

"No problem.

"How many in the house?"

Juliet thought for a minute. "Three. Me, Butler, and Artemis. Mrs. Fowl was here, but she went bye-bye, and then she went bye-bye." She giggled at her own joke.

"Has anyone else been here? Anyone like me?"

"One. A man in a uniform a bit like yours, with a red face, smoking a smelly cigar."

"No one else?"

"Not that I know. If you see that man again, tell him to lay off the red meat. He's a coronary waiting to happen."

Dani giggled softly.

Then, Holly instructed Juliet to stay here, telling her the wall was a television. Dani stared.

"That isn't just hypnotism. That is like mind control." She thought for a moment. "Which I can do. But then half of me would be staring at a wall while the other half of me was... doing something."

Holly looked surprised. "You can? What do you mean, half of you?"

Dani explained, "I can duplicate myself." she demonstrated, closing her eyes and concentrating until there was another Dani beside her. She let it stay a moment, before reabsorbing it. "And overshadow. It's like a combination of mindreading and mind control. I basically take over their body, and I can read their memories."

**Ohmigosh, really long chapter! Kind of. About two thousand words, woo! And it wasn't even that difficult. But some people might be irritated by the rate of progress through the book, seeing as I'm speeding through.**


	4. Announcement

**Hey, I'm REALLY sorry, but this story is one TEMPORARY hiatus. This will be shut down for a while, partly because I'm stuck, partly because I'm busy, and partly because I'm upset that version one of this chapter sucked so bad. Again, REALLY sorry, but this'll be down for a while. Bye.**


	5. Announcement again

**OK, I apologize for the fact that, even after this wait, that this is not a real chapter. I'll delete this later... Anyway, this is an announcement putting EVERYTHING on a short-term hiatus. I will not update anything until summer break begins. By then, I hope to have at least one chapter ready for everything, plus some new short stories, possibly finished. Again, I'm sorry. Oh, and NO FLAMES! Statuses of stories below, for those who want to know. I have the general priority order planned out.**

* * *

Started Stories

**Feuglacian: **Minimum priority. I won't work on this for a while - it isn't even a real story.

**Ghostly Legends: **Low priority. I won't work on this much, but I will whenever I think of something interesting.

**The Tridemi Tournament: **High priority - this is the second one I hope to get done, after Hiding Something. The latest chapter is scheduled for a rewrite to obey an excellant suggestion of XOver Queen's, and to satisfy readers slightly more. STOP FLAMING ME NOW!

**The Second Deathday: **Medium-low priority. Is remaining a oneshot, but I'm rewriting it. It sucks.

**The Guide to Ghost Culture: **Low priority. I have to think of culture to post it, right?

**Aftermath of a Ghost Invasion: **Medium-high priority. Bit busy with other stories and irritated by utter lack of ideas and writing time. I regained the time, though. I just got smacked in the face with a wad of Science homework a mile long...

**Of Ghostly Teens and Magic Things: **High priority. Is also scheduled for a minor rewrite to conform with some new stuff I'm making up, and to improve it a bit. Nothing like the last rewrite though.

**A Hidden World: **Medium priority. Wow, been a while since I updated this. Don't worry, though, I've just been busy with other stories. I haven't given up yet.

**Hiding Something: **First priority. Been blocked for a while now, actually. Working on that.

**The Halfa Siblings: **Medium priority. Scheduled for a rewrite and proper continuation... i.e. not skipping a million episodes, just the ones I REALLY don't like...

**Artemis Fowl: The Ghost and the Fairy: **Minimal priority. If I get a load more then I expect done before summer break, I'll reactivate it. Otherwise, it's remaining on hiatus until I have less then five active stories (meaning storyline-containing stories). Minor rewrite.

**Obsessions: **Low priority. Becoming a two-shot. Weird, huh?

**The Phantom of the Icemark: **Minimal priority. Being converted to a hiatus. No longer discontinued - It'll become reactivated under the same conditions as Artemis Fowl: The Ghost and the Fairy. Minor rewrite.

**Gallery of Scenes and Challanges: **Minimal priority. Need I explain? Most of my random ideas now either get written in my journal and tossed, or written in my journal and turned into a full-on story.

**Invader Phantom: **Low priority. Me and FrozenWaffle don't do this much, actually...

**Zim's Horrible Year at Hogwarts:** Unknown priority, since it's FrozenWaffles. Possible sequel!

* * *

**New Stories**

**Ghost Hunters in the Lair of the Twins: **Involves Jamie. Danny and Jamie find an island similar to Skulker's, with mixed ghost and live wildlife living there, instead of a giant skull. They make it their own, but when Jack and Maddie track Phantom and Shade to their precious island full of perfectly studiable ghost afterlife, what will happen?

**Learning to Heal: **Cashing in the favor she gave Danny when doing his ghost hunting for a week, Jamie asks an equal favor when she developes a new power and with it, a new sub-Obsession. One-shot.

**Ghostly School: **Danny and Jamie attend Plasma Post-Death - ghost school.

**In the Distant Desert: **An in-depth introduction to Heatstroke and her people.

**In the Far Frozen: **An in-depth reintroduction to Frostbite and his people.

* * *

**That's all. Again, I apologize, but this'll make it easier later... probably. After all, it wouldn't do for me to get grounded for a month due to bad grades founded by the inability to juggle school and a million stories, now, would it?**

**...**

**Bye.**


End file.
